Hari Pertama Sekolah
by yoonmin babies
Summary: Tentang hari pertama Jimin sekolah dan Yoongi hyung yang cemburu. [Min Yoongi/Park Jimin/Yoonmin/BTS Fiction]


Hari Pertama Sekolah

Cast: Min Yoongi x Park Jimin

.

.

Warning : Boys Love, Age Gap

Written by: Ganto-sshi, yellow-ssi, Kim HyeNi, Nyippa-chan, mokuji, SongSeung

edited by: rrriiieee, Nyippa-chan

.

Jimin bahagia. Ia mengawali hari dengan penuh senyuman dan semangatnya. Penampilannya sangat sempurna, dengan seragam sekolah barunya. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya di sekolah menengah atas dan ia sudah tak sabar bertemu dengan teman-temannya.

Sedangkan Yoongi menatap pemuda itu dari pintu kamar dengan kesal.

"Jimin. berhentilah. kau sudah menghabiskan 15 menit untuk berkaca."

"Tapi _hyung_ , apa aku akan mendapatkan teman? Bagaimana jika tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku?" Jimin kembali menatap cermin dan memakai kacamatanya yang sedari awal tak ia pakai. Yoongi kembali mendecak kesal.

"Lepas kacamata itu, Jimin. Kau sudah memakai lensa."

Jimin cemberut. Dia menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan memohon.

"Tapi, aku terlihat lebih baik dengan kacamata ini, _hyung_." Jimin beralasan.

Yoongi memutar matanya malas. "Kalau mau aku antar, buang kacamata itu."

Yoongi berjalan mendahaluinya ke bawah, meninggalkan Jimin yang menatap cermin kesal. Diam-diam Jimin memasukan kacamatanya ke dalam tas sekolahnya.

" _Hyung_!" panggil Jimin seraya dia menuruni tangga.

Di bawah, aroma telur goreng menuhi seluruh ruang makan, Jimin tersenyum senang karenanya.

"Selamat pagi Bibi, Paman, Yoongi _hyung_." Jimin menyapa. Dia duduk di salah satu kursi dan tersenyum pada Yoongi yang menatapnya puas.

"Tidak aku tidak pakai kacamata, hyung." kata Jimin.

Yoongi menatap Jimin datar lalu kembali fokus ke sarapannya. Sedangkan bibi dan paman Jimin tersenyum lembut.

"Selamat pagi, Jiminnie. Ya ampun, kau terlihat sangat manis hari ini."

Jimin tersenyum sangat manis kepada bibi nya. "Terimakasih, bi."

Entah kenapa Yoongi tidak suka. _Mood_ -nya sudah hilang sejak ia membuka matanya dan tidak menemukan pemuda manis itu di sampingnya dan ia tidak suka. Jimin-nya terlalu manis hari ini. Sangat.

"Cepatlah makan. Apa kau mau terlambat di hari pertamamu?"

Suara Yoongi sangat dingin dan datar. Jimin sedikit ngeri mendengarnya.

"Iya, _hyung_. iya. akan aku pastikan jika hari ini aku tidak terlambat."

Jimin berfikir keras disela-sela kunyahannya. Ia tidak merasa melakukan hal apapun yang membuat Yoongi kesal, setidaknya sejauh yang dia ingat.

Apa karena kacamatanya? Atau ia terlalu lama bercermin? Oh ayolah, salahkah jika Jimin merasa senang di hari pertama sekolahnya?

"Sampai kapan kau mau memainkan makananmu, Jimin?"

Suara berat Yoongi berhasil menginterupsi lamunan Jimin, yang hanya ia respon dengan dengusan kesal. Kalau bisa, ia ingin marah. Tapi nanti siapa yang mengantarnya? Jimin tidak mau terlihat mengenaskan dengan pergi ke sekolah sendiri di hari pertamanya. Jimin ingin mendapatkan banyak teman.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Yoongi langsung pamit dan berjalan keluar rumah. Dia meninggalkan Jimin yang terburu-buru mengambil tas sekolahnya dan meneguk air putih dengan cepat.

"Paman, Bibi, aku pergi," kata Jimin sambil tersenyum.

Yoongi sudah ada di dalam mobilnya dengan tatapan kesal. "Lamban," ejeknya.

Jimin hanya bisa cemberut dan berkata maaf.

Lalu Yoongi menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Mereka berdua terdiam di sepanjang perjalanan.

"Kau pulang jam berapa?" tanya Yoongi saat mereka sudah sampai di depan sekolah baru Jimin.

"Eh-itu.. sepertinya pukul dua atau pukul tiga. Kemarin Cho _seongsaenim_ bilang akan ada perkenalan klub dari para _sunbae_."

Yoongi mengangguk kecil. Jimin baru saja ingin membuka pintu mobilnya jika Yoongi tidak bersuara.

"Jangan pulang sendiri. Tunggu atau 30 menit sebelum pulang, kau harus menghubungiku. Tanpa alasan."

Jimin tertawa kecil. untung saja _mood_ -nya sedang di atas. Jika tidak, mungkin ia sudah pergi tanpa memedulikan perkataan Yoongi.

"Iya, _hyung_. Tenang saja."

Jimin pun keluar dari mobil lalu tersenyum dan melambai dari luar mobil. Sedangkan Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan kesal. apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan _mood_ -nya ini?

.

.

.

Hari pertama sekolah selalu menyenangkan, tak terkecuali bagi Jimin. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kelas yang telah ditunjukkan gurunya sebelumnya, dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang.

Hanya ada satu bangku kosong yang tersisa ketika ia melangkah masuk, dan posisinya tak begitu Jimin sukai. Paling belakang dan dekat jendela. Mau tak mau ia pasrah saja, siapa tahu nanti bisa bertukar tempat, kan? Jimin akan mencari teman sebanyak mungkin.

"P-permisi, boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya Jimin ragu pada seseorang yang sudah lebih dulu duduk di sana.

Yang diajak bicara hanya mendongak, menatap Jimin sekilas dan mengangguk.

"Terima kasih."

Jimin lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah pemuda dengan warna rambut dan mata yang senada, coklat kehitaman. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana mengajak orang di sebelahnya berkenalan.

"Aku Kim Taehyung. Kau?" ujarnya sembari menjulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Eh? A-aku Jimin. Park Jimin." Jimin membalas juluran tangan Taehyung. Lagi-lagi orang lain yang memulai, bukan dirinya. Jimin memang tidak terlalu pandai bergaul. Tapi tak masalah, setidaknya Taehyung terlihat baik.

Siang ini, Jimin makan bersama Taehyung di kantin. Kebetulan mereka memiliki banyak kesamaan. Mereka sama-sama lahir di tahun 1995, sama-sama gemar bersepeda, gemar bermain play station sampai pagi dan banyak lagi.

Jimin merasa sangat nyaman. Dia merasa benar-benar memiliki teman yang mengerti dia.

"Jadi kau juga dari Daegu?" tanya Taehyung.

"Eumh-tidak-ak-aku-" Jimin buru-buru mengambil segelas air di depannya.

"Aku dari Busan," jawab Jimin.

"Ah, tentu saja. Sebenarnya sangat kentara dari aksenmu." Taehyung tersenyum.

"Tapi aku tinggal dengan paman dan bibiku, mereka dari Daegu." Tambah Jimin.

"Oh ya? Keren." Taehyung tersenyum lebih lebar.

Kemudian hening kembali melanda kedua mahluk adam tersebut. Sibuk dengan makanan serta lamunan dunia masing-masing, dentingan peralatan makan serta kunyahan menjadi dominasi diantara mereka.

"Jimin," Kim Taehyung kembali membuka pembicaraan yang dihadiahi dengan wajah Park Jimin dengan kedua pipi menggembung berisi makanan yang tengah dikunyah, mengundang tawa renyah namun serak seorang Kim Taehyung.

Park Jimin hanya bisa memajukan bibirnya, menatap Kim Taehyung dengan tatapan 'apa?'.

Sedangkan lawan bicaranya masih berusaha mengontrol tawanya.

"Pfft- Oke-" Dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Pulang sekolah aku pergi ke rental _play stasion_? Akan aku traktir beserta cemilannya, bagaimana?" tawar Kim Taehyung dengan senyum kotaknya.

"Boleh!" Jimin mengangguk senang.

Sepulang sekolah, berjalan beriringan menuju gerbang, Taehyung dan Jimin terlihat asik dalam obrolan mereka. Tanpa menyadari seorang pria berperawakan kurus dan berkulit pucat mulai mematai mereka dengan pandangan penuh selidik.

"A! Astaga," seru Jimin menghentikan langkah yang juga membuat Taehyung begitu.

 _"Mian ne_ , Tae," kata Jimin merasa bersalah, pemuda manis itu ternyata baru menangkap siluet Yoongi di kejauhan sana.

"Apa?" heran Taehyung.

"Mainnya lain kali saja ya, aku harus pulang bersama Yoongi _hyung_."

"Ou, sepupumu itu ya."

 _"Ne, anneyeong~"_

Jimin dengan terburu-buru berlari mendekati Yoongi yang bersandar di depan mobilnya.

" _Hyung_ , maaf membuatmu menunggu lama!" Jimin tersenyum canggung.

Yoongi tidak menjawab. Dia hanya mengangkat wajahnya dari ponselnya dan berkata, "Oh."

Jimin cemberut. Dia masuk ke dalam mobil Yoongi dengan wajah masam. Dasar Yoongi _hyung_ pemarah.

Yoongi melajukan mobilnya dengan perlahan. "Kita ke studio sebentar," kata Yoongi.

"Oh? Aku belum pernah ke studio!" Jimin sedikit melompat di kursinya.

Yoongi tidak merespon Jimin. Dia tetap dia dan memandang jalan raya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di studio kecil milik Yoongi, Jimin tak hentinya meloncat kegirangan karena ini pertama kalinya Yoongi mengajaknya ke tempat dimana Yoongi menghasilkan karya-karyanya, tempat Yoongi bekerja hingga pagi.

"Berhenti melompat dan duduk, Jimin. Kau bisa menghancurkan studioku!"

Jimin mendengus kesal dan melemparkan tubuhnya pada sofa kecil disana _. Hyung_ nya sangat menyebalkan hari ini.

" _Hyung_ , untuk apa kau mengajakku kemari jika terus marah-marah? Lebih baik aku pulang saja." Jimin hampir saja bangkit dan melangkah keluar jika Yoongi tidak segera mencengkram lengannya.

" _Okay. Okay._ Duduklah sebentar, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu."

Yoongi lalu duduk didepan komputernya dan membuka beberapa _file_ , sementara Jimin kembali duduk di sofa dengan raut wajah penuh keingintahuan.

Lalu Yoongi memutar beberapa lagu. Ini asing bagi Jimin, ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar lagu ini. Jimin memusatkan pikirannya, memahami lirik lagu yang Yoongi putar. Ini indah, hangat namun menyakitkan.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Sangat. Lagunya indah, _hyung_. Apa ini lagu barumu?" Tanya Jimin sembari menyeka matanya yang mulai berair.

"Kau menangis? Apa aku menyakitimu?" Yoongi panik, ia bergerak mendekati Jimin dan menangkup wajah yang lebih muda.

Jimin menggeleng.

"Tidak, _hyung_. Aku hanya takut. Hari ini kau bersikap tidak biasa, lalu kau menunjukkan lagu yang liriknya begitu dalam ini. Kau membuatku takut."

Yoongi tersenyum. Begitu lebar sampai gigi dan gusinya terlihat. Dia duduk di sebelah Jimin dan mengelus kepala Jimin.

"Sudah dapat teman baru?" Yoongi bertanya.

Jimin terdiam. Dia bingung. Dia memandang Yoongi dan berkedip beberapa kali.

"O-oh! Taehyung juga dari Daegu!" teriaknya girang.

Yoongi menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Dia memandang Jimin datar.

"Ah, Taehyung namanya?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Eung." Jimin mengangguk. Jimin tersenyum pada Yoongi dan tanpa sadar dia mulai menceritakan kesan pertamanya sebagai anak sekolah menengah atas.

"T-tunggu sebentar." Anehnya, ada interupsi dari Yoongi. Yang perlahan mendekat, ada bisikan, "Kau, lucu."

Brengsek, kan.

Jangan ditanya mengapa kalimat-kalimat ini berjalan tak tentu arah.

"Hah? Ya?" Hm, sedikit pura-pura tuli dari Jimin.

"Kau lucu, bodoh."

"Apanya?"

"Entah."

Ingin menyanyi lagu kebangsaan dengan irama trot saja rasanya. Jimin mulai melempar gelagat tak nyaman.

" _Hyuuuung_! Kapan kau berhenti menggodaku?" Jimin menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, bertingkah seolah ia marah.

Yoongi terkekeh dengan tingkah kekanakan Jimin, yang selalu ia sukai.

Merasa _mood_ _hyung_ nya sudah lebih baik, Jimin memberanikan diri untuk mengutarakan hal yang mengganggunya seharian ini.

" _Hyung_... boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Hmm? Tanya saja."

Jimin memainkan lengannya gugup.

"K-kenapa _hyung_ hari ini marah-marah padaku?"

Ekspresi Yoongi berubah dingin dan sukses membuat Jimin makin gugup.

"Entah, aku selalu tak enak hati saat kau masuk sekolah baru."

Jimin tertohok.

"Hah? Maksudmu, hyung?"

"Aku takut kau punya banyak teman yang lebih menyenangkan dariku."

Jawaban santai Yoongi sama sekali tak dapat Jimin terima. Apa maksudnya? Apa Yoongi tidak senang jika Jimin punya banyak teman?

"Kau aneh, _hyung_. Aku pikir kau akan senang jika aku punya banyak teman."

Yoongi tersenyum simpul. Ia lalu kembali menangkup pipi gembil jimin.

"Kau mau tahu alasannya?"

Jimin mengangguk.

"Aku takut kau terlalu percaya dengan mereka dan berharap pada mereka. Manusia itu mengecewakan, Jimin."

Entah IQ Jimin yang tidak sampai atau debaran di dadanya yang membuat Jimin bingung dengan pernyataan _hyung_ nya.

"A-aku... aku tidak mengerti." Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Yoongi.

"Jangan berfikir terlalu keras. Cukup dengarkan aku, percaya padaku. Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu. Kau hanya harus bergantung padaku dan berharap padaku, Jimin. Hanya aku."

Yoongi mendekatkan wajah mereka dan menggesekkan hidungnya pada hidung mungil Jimin.

.

.

.

Tamat.


End file.
